ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16: Angel's Shadow
The black Van carrying the team of Demons and a Vocaloid and, not to mention, the dreaded Shroud bomb speeds toward the London clocktower. Running at a somewhat slower pace then the van, Len catches up to it and loads a rocket into his missile launcher. He takes aim and fires, missing the van barely and hitting the road. Saimaro notices him in the side mirror and swirves to dodge 2 more rockets. Wodas scowls at Rin and asks in a harsh tone "You were followed?" She shrugs pathetically and loads her Minigun. She kicks open the two back doors and begins firing rapidly. Len dodges and using some cars as cover while keeping up with the Van. Finally Saimaro notices two small road blocks, but then with further squinting he sees that they are two Humans wearing the Bishop's uniform. One is an African American with chainmail and white robes adorning his body and heftying a large spiked, runed, and curved blade. The other is a Hispanic looking girl with a bow. The girl pulls out a white glowing arrow and pulls it back on the bow. She fires it with precise accuracy, and the powerful Divine Aura surrounding it tears through the steel cars parked outside stores and restaurants. Saimaro makes a turn and the arrow slices into the side of the Van, barely missing Sharkak's head, and slices out the other side. Len dodges it and lands perfectly on top of the Van. Rin begins drumming the top of the Van with bullets. Len crawls ontop of the windshield, to which Wodas climbs out and ontop of the Van to deal with him. Len smiles at him and points to behind Wodas, who turns around in response to see the archer Bishop ready another arrow. She fires again and the blazing arrow just barely misses Wodas and Len. The distraction gives the other Bishop enough time to jump on top of the Van to defend Len. He says to Wodas before beginning the fight "May the scourge of the Dark feel the wrath of Justice!" He swings his hook-spear like blade at Wodas, who is knocked off the Van. Saimaro growls "Damn Paladins..." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) The Bishop helps Len up and yells at Saimaro from the windshield "I am Lefarus Doruldai, Bishop of Charity. My companion is Yuki Yusune, Bishop of Kindness! We seek to put your deathly doctrine to a halt and send you back to the bowels of Hell!" Saimaro yawns at his declaration and places a timebomb on the hood of the Van. He screams "Abort!" and dives out of the doorway, as Rin hefties the Shroud out of the Van along with Sharkak and Joviah. Wodas regroups with them as the timebomb goes off, blowing the Van to smitherines. Wodas frowns and comments "All that for a Vocaloid and a Paladin?" Rin scuffs at him and alerts him "I heard that!" He turns to her with a grin and replies "And?" She blushes angrily and ignores the comment. They look at the debris cautiously and stare in shock as, walking through the flames, Len and Lefarus are unharmed. Len loads his missile launcher and aims while Lefarus raises his blade for combat. Wodas comments "Persistent aren't we?" He pops his neck and raises his Scythe in return. Before he could have the chance to lunge at Lefarus, however, he notices everyone else paying attention to something else... Yuki, with her bow pointed straight at Sharkak. Joviah smiles pleasantly "Glad to see you again, Yuki." She glares at him "So the treacherous spider now walks among us again..." Echo is guarded from his attack by Ahatake, who sprung in at the last second. Achrones cheers him on from the sidelines "Good luck, Ahatake!" Ahatake responds "Can't you do something as well?!" Achrones pulls out a Gameboy and mumbles something not understandable, to which Ahatake yells at him. Echo raises a brow in curiosity "Mercenaries? The CKHL has gotten desperate." With a hard swing, Ahatake sends Echo back a few feet. He raises his blade and asks Seireitou "You alright?" Seireitou nods but feels ashamed he had to be saved. Echo disappears and reappears behind Ahatake and in front of Seireitou. Seireitou and Echo's eyes meet as Echo impales Ahatake in the stomach with his Katana. He walks toward Seireitou and, while doing so, pulls the blade out of Ahatake, who falls to the ground defeated. Echo raises his blade to stab Seireitou but stops when Achrones brings his Katana over his torso to stop him. He exclaims with smiling "You stabbed my friend and interrupted my Gameboy experience, then to top it all off you plan on hurting my other friend. Well, good sir, it's hightime someone kicked your demonic ass back to the pits of Hell where it came from." Echo turns to look at him "And that someone'd be you?" Achrones makes half smile "You betcha'." With a quick twirl Echo guards Achrone's attack and a fight ensues. Saimaro coughs a little from the impact of the explosion and shouts at the group "We have no time for this! The Shroud is armed for 3:00 p.m. and we only have 4 more minutes! And we're precisely 3 Kilometers from where we want to be! And you all wanna be starting a fi-" He is cut short by Wodas picking him up and heftying him on his shoulder. "Time to run." The rest of the group nods and they take off for the clocktower. Yuki gasps "The clocktower... They're heading for London's main central point for Aura! If that spiritual bomb goes off in that clocktower then all hope for the citizen's in this city will be lost!" Before thinking Lefarus and Len sprint off after them, and Yuki has trouble keeping up. She jumps up and balances on Lefarus' shoulders. She then takes aim and fires four arrows at the group, to which Wodas deflects each with his Scythe. Len jumps up high and balances on Yuki's shoulders. He takes aim as well and fires a rocket at the group, which Rin fires at. After it explodes she taps Saimaro's arm. He shouts at her "What!?" She points to the tower of opposition behind them. He gasps and exclaims "Holy shit!" They fire Arrows and a rocket at them at the same time. (Ending vid plays)